


Recalibrate

by Bloodpatternblue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU future timeline, Alternate Universe, DBZ future timeline - Freeform, F/M, Gohan is alive future timeline, Lemon, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, halloweenie2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Bloodpatternblue
Summary: Bulma's relationship with Gohan was changing. Finding a lamp only accelerated that change.Future timeline, one-shot, smutty goodness, enjoy!Halloweenie 2020 Day 4 prompt (Candy, Genie, Bones)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Future Son Gohan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 17
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	Recalibrate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> Prompt was; candy, genie, bones
> 
> Pretty much just smut! In this timeline Gohan survives ;)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Fanart on my twitter account  
> @bloodpatternbl2

Recalibrate

  
  
It was a routine day the first time she felt the tightening, arousing pang of tension. It wasn’t uncommon to be grabbed, carried or held by the extraordinarily strong men in her life. It was such a regular occurrence, that it had never caused such a reaction before. However, this particular time was different.   
In her lab, she had been working on the time machine. When suddenly, she lost her footing on top of her work ladder. His body was there in an instant as she yelped, falling into his arms. Immediately he burst out laughing and grinned at her haphazardness, his former goofiness becoming more attractive and endearing. However, all she could do in that moment was stare, heart gaining pace. That was it. After everything, all the death and destruction, the trauma and fear. They were both only a shell of their former selves. They were different.   
  
A dynamic began to slowly develop between the thirty-something year old and herself. Unspoken, but mutual. Without him, raising Trunks into a man would have been deeply harrowing. To Trunks, he was the only one in the world to understand. His half Saiyan side, and his half human side. Gohan had become a close friend. A pillar of strength for her and her now almost adult son.   
  
So when she found the lamp, it became the catalyst to their relationship changing.

That goddamn lamp. When she accidentally released _it_ from it’s prison. The floodgates had been opened. Being on a new adventure, after all this time, brought her back to her former self. It brought back a piece of herself she had long forgotten.   
Memories of it would never leave her.   
  
As her hand unintentionally rubbed the lamp, instantaneously the sky began to grow dark. Like Shenron was being summoned. Confusion turned to hope, but quickly became fear. Her throat tightened. Mouth dried and her heart slammed inside her chest. A body reaction like this hadn’t materialised since the Androids first appeared. Electricity hung in the air, licking at her skin. Something was wrong, vey wrong. This thing oozed evil. Gohan’s tensed body beside her only confirmed her thoughts. And spurred on her terror.   
  
Like a billowing cloud of smoke, it poured out of the brass spout, rising in the air. Dark, pasty skin like a gluey exterior. The monster formed into a anthropomorphic beast. Forked tongue and glowing ruby oculi.   
She reached out instinctively for his hand in that moment, his strong sanctuary. Just as it’s demonic eyes locked onto them both and Gohan spiked his power. The Jinn’s attention snapped to the horizon. Almost like it was smelling the air, the large genie searched the distance for something. Completely disinterested with them now, it shot out into the sky.  
The radio updated them, no less than twenty minutes later, screaming about the androids and answering the questions of where it had gone. Even the Androids had been scared of the monster.

Screeching, like nails on a chalk board brought her back to the present. “You released the Jinn?” Fortuneteller Baba shrieked. “You imbecile! Like we don’t have enough problems to deal with!”   
  
“It was an accident,” Gohan said, holding his hands up, showing her his palms.   
  
“It’s always an accident with you lot!”   
  
“Oh take a chill pill Baba, that’s why we are here” Bulma said. “You know, worrying is probably how you got all those wrinkles!”   
  
“And you! You hussy! You’re always at the centre of the earths drama!”   
  
An old, pruned finger pointed aggressively in her face. Bulma slapped the ancient hand. “Look you old crone! Just tell us how to beat it, or we will all be killed”   
  
The two women growled at each other, baring teeth.   
  
“Why should I? You made this mess, _you_ fix it!”   
  
Gohan pressed his athletic, hard body between them. “I’m sorry Baba, but please, we need your help. Can you tell us all you know about Jinn’s and how to stop it?”   
  
A long sigh and a temple rub later, the older woman's demeanor changed. It was a talent his father possessed too. It was hard to reject him. “Fine”   
  
That smile of his was truly radiating. Full of kindness. “Thank you”   
  
“Bones, you need to find the creature's bones. Destroy them, and you’ll kill its power” Baba said, as she handed them an old time-worn scroll. “This is all I have on Jinn’s”   
  


* * *

  
  
“Bulma, you are truly brilliant” Gohan watched her sift through her draws. The speed at which she trashed the place, her lab already a huge mess from her trying desperately to find it.   
  
“Oh Gohan!” She giggled.

The sound never failed to awaken his cravings for the small blue-haired woman. “Honestly, using the power from the lamp to reconfigure the… I mean, it’s just genius!”   
  
Squealing erupted as her arms shot up into the air. “Gohan! It’s still here!”   
  
The white round tech sent nostalgic shivers up his spine. Reminding him of a life forgotten.  
  
“How long has it been?” He mused.

Her face seemed to flood with different emotions. But finally she landed on a thought, her mouth curved into a stunning smile. Cheeks blushing crimson. “Too long”   
  
An overwhelming rush of adrenaline kicked in, and a forceful yearning to kiss her absorbed him.  
For months he had been pinning for her. Unsure of her feelings, he pushed the need deep down inside. Unwillinging to react to her obvious flirting. That was just Bulma. This time, his body began to overpower him, compelling him to act on his feelings. He wanted to touch her, feel her, taste her.  
  
“Bulma…”   
  
“Is that the dragon radar?” Trunks shouted from the doorway. 

His whole body shuddered, mustering all his will power to pump on his breaks. it was all he could do l, to not reach his hand out and gran her. Perfect timing Trunks.  
  
“Yes, wanna see it?”   
  
“Yes! I thought it was lost?” The 18 year old asked.   
  
“Apparently not,” Gohan said.   
  
“Wow! Mum, it’s so cool. It’s exactly like Gohan described!”   
  
“I’ve had some great times with this thing…”   
  
Static hung in the air before the receiver clicked on. They never reported this early. Did the resistance have an urgent update?   
  
_“This just in! The androids have resurfaced this morning for the first time since the smoke demon appeared. Shortly after the large shadow appeared from nowhere. Reports on its origin are unknown, but it seems to be attracted to the murderous duo. The battle resumes, they are taking heavy damage! Downtown South City is in chaos! The devastation is insurmountable”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Trunks! You need to go and keep an eye on the battle, minimise the civilian casualties. Just like we did last time. But keep your cool, keep hidden… Let them all kill each other.”   
  
Gohan could almost touch the vibrations of the two Briefs' hearts pumping into the air. They had little experience in battle, especially compared to him. His mind worked quickly, seeing the plan visually play out in front of his mind's eyes. Recently he had taken charge in the resistance, trying to teach Trunks. So his instincts were calculated and clear. Just like both of their fathers. Once upon a time.  
  
“I want to come with you two!”   
  
“No! You need to save as many as you can. When we find these bones, the Jinn is going to come to us, and I can’t have you there, not this time”   
  
“But I’ve become a Super Saiyan! I can help”   
  
“And you will be, go to South City! Help the resistance save those people, Trunks, keep hidden. Once the Jinn leaves to come to us, get out of there. Do you understand?”   
  
It came out a little more aggressively than he intended. It trembled in the air, quickly he followed the intense eye-fucking-like glare he was receiving from his side. Her face conveyed a message. Thankfully, it seemed only he could interpret.   
  
“Go Trunks, do as Gohan tells you”   
  


* * *

Maybe it was the danger of their current situation, but once her son left to protect the citizens of the war-torn city. Gohan stepped in close to her, so close she could feel his hot, wanting breath on her bare skin.   
He wanted to say something to her before Trunks appeared, she could _feel_ it. Sensing the danger ahead? or finally arriving at a decisive moment? Before they took off on their quest, he resumed.   
  
“Bulma…” He had repeated to her. “I can do this alone”   
  
“Gohan I…” Her voice shuttered in the moment, his hand ran up her arm. Leaving goosebumps in its wake. “I want to come, you’ll need me to finish the job while the Jinn tries to defend its magical link”   
  
An evolved smile flashed into view, his height, and her lack of, making it the focal point as she meekly looked upwards. “You never could be convinced once you had made your mind up. Are you ready then?” His eyes burning with desire. From the thought of a new challenge, a satisfying battle ahead. Or was it something else?   
  
Bulma smirked. “Yes, let’s go kick some Jinn ass!”   
  
Flashing her an unwavering grin as she shoved the radar into her pockets. He turned to walk from the room. Her initial reaction was to follow him, until they caught her eye. The already opened brightly coloured packet on the untidy workbench. Yes, they would need some fuel along the way. Sugar was as good as any. She snapped up the packet, shoving the individually wrapped candy in her pocket.   
  
It started months ago, escalating through small moments. At first she wasn’t sure if he was feeling the anticipation between them. But now, after being roughly pulled into his arms again, cutting through the air. His face extremely close to hers, his body hot and strained, gripping her close. Being lead by the dragon radar. She was certain he wanted the same thing. When this was all over...  
Wrapped in his arms now, moving at top speed, thinking over the past days events. She was elated. On a long desired journey. In the arms of a strong warrior flying toward danger. The shell was beginning to crack. The old Bulma pushing through.   
  
“Down there Gohan! We can make the rest of the way on foot!”   
  
A burst of energy marked the change of movement, they descended quickly to the ground. The feeling making her stomach drop and a shriek rupture from her throat. Gohan’s foot tapped on the ground as he chuckled. The surrounding rocky area echoed their voices, ricocheting the sound back at them.   
  
“I’ll never get used to that feeling” Bulma said, her own feet touching the solid rock below as Gohan helped her down.   
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you”   
  
“Gohan, those were squeals of delight!”   
  
This time he chuckled awkwardly, face burning red. A hand reaching up to the back of his hair, rubbing uncomfortably. “Glad I could be of service”   
  
Interrupting at the most perfect of moments. The recalibrated dragon radar, now warmly referred to as the Jinn-a-nator, began beeping obnoxiously.   
  
“This way!” Bulma shouted, bouncing toward the flashing arrow.   
  
Exactly like back in the day, it wasn’t long before they had arrived at the pulsing dot on the green grid-like screen. Stopping at a small cave, one only large enough for two or maybe three people. Gohan bent down, slipping his tall frame under the rock lip. emerging soon after with a small, intricately detailed chest.   
He backed up from the cave and stood up straight. Hands committed to prying the chest open. Grunting hard, his superhuman strength no match for the magic of the chest.   
  
“Damn, I can’t get this open”   
  
Bulma hummed for merely a second before it came to her. Reaching behind her back and into the lip of her pants she produced the ancient text. “Maybe the scroll can help us”   
  
“Yes! Great idea”   
  
“I’m not just a pretty face”   
  
Her long, adept fingers unrolled the old paper, revealing the writing inside.   
  
“Oh, ho! What do we have here” She said. “Unbalance the guard with the temptation of nourishment. What the?”   
  
Looking over her shoulder, Gohan read the text. “Uttering the spellbinding words to open the chest… Bulma, this is it”   
  
“Who would have thought, the exact phrase we needed was given to us by that old hagfish!”   
  
“Read it Bulma, once it’s been opened I have a feeling we will have company” He said. “The way it chased after the androids. Sensing them, it has powers we can’t imagine. Be ready for anything”   
  
Nodding and eyes shot her feelings of determination toward him. Gohan clenched his fists, pumping his muscles. The pressure in the air dipped. She had never felt it up this close before, the change they went through. Super Saiyans   
Bright yellow rays of lights shot from within him, pushing his life force outwards. Bulma could not feel energy like her son or the older Saiyan could. But she felt it this time. Felt his force, and fuck was it exhilarating.   
  
“Do it Bulma”   
  
The seriousness of his voice was the tipping point. Turned on, but highly amused, she giggled. “Yes Sir”   
  
“Where chaos reigns, rage through. Archaic flesh hoards as darkness falls. I call upon it and summon carnage”   
  
Deadly silence cloaked the space they inhabited. All sounds ceased, the dark sky returned and suddenly it felt as if the air was sucked from her lungs.   
The chest innocuously popped open. Edging her nerves further. What was going to happen?  
  
Gohan was the first to move, firing an energy ball into a seemingly empty space. The Jinn materialised, but not in time for the energy blast to connect. Large booms and shaking of the ground erupted as he took on the ancient being. Trembling, her body immobilised and stuck to the rock face like she was being pinned down. She tried to follow the battle above, but all she witnessed was the occasional blast from Gohan and the connecting blows, emanating bright lights and gusts of wind.   
  
She slapped her forehead. “Get it together! He’s counting on you!” She verbally hissed at herself.   
  
Looking down, the chest was indeed filled with bones. Bright and smooth like some fake, designer Halloween decorations. No, these too were enchanted. She would have to be careful.   
Kneeling down, her hand stretched out for a nearby rock. Gripping it in her fingers, raising it above her head, she tensed her muscles. Ready to smash it to fucking pieces. Bringing the rock down, her eyes darted to the chest. At the very last moment, It morphed, her eyes reacted, trying to adjust the trajectory.   
  
“No!”   
  
The rock clanged against the hard case, it was defending the bones. A guardian. Numerous other fruitless attempts, all ended the same way. The chest needed to be distracted so she could deliver the final blow.   
  
“Fuck!”   
  
She had been so entranced by her charge she hadn’t noticed Gohan had stopped fighting. Breathing heavily from the sheer power he had to exert to stop the Jinn.  
  
“Bulma! What’s going on? Have you managed to smash the bones?”   
  
“No, it's being guarded, I’m trying to find…” She felt her pockets, little round bumps protruding from the material. “Unbalance the guard with the temptation of nourishment… Ho ho ho! You little shit!”   
  
“Bulma! Hurry!”   
  
“Don’t sweat your handsome lil head Gohan, I’ve figured it out!”   
  
Unwrapping the candy she hovered it over the chest. A small little impish creature morphed from the chest and jumped to grab the candy. Her screams discharged from her lungs, revulsion convulsing through her. Unprepared for what the guardian actually was, she gritted her teeth and pulled away her hand. The little demon creature stalked around the chest, glaring at her with yellow beady little eyes.   
She threw the candy away from the chest and quickly unwrapped another, determined to get the time she needed to destroy the bones. Hissing the creature chased the second candy. Rapidly, she had the stone in her hand again, this time she grabbed the bones, now decaying as they were increasingly away from the imps magic. With one final anger-filled heave and launch of the rock, the bones shattered beneath her.   
  
Bright blue lights loaded the sky and forced her to shield her eyes from its blazing beams. Air swirled, being picked up and pushed out from the incoming explosion. Deep guttural screams from both Gohan and the monster filled the air. Like a bomb being detonated, the area was blasted with energy as the Jinn disappeared.   
Bulma’s body was hurled off the cliff face in the ensuing wind storm. She screamed, desperate flailing her arms. Trying to find something to hang onto. Her salvation came in the form of Gohan's arms as they wrapped around her body. The light still blinding her sight, he wrapped his body around her and shielded her from the onslaught.   
  
Like a thick fog from a dream, it took a few moments for the light to clear. Turning from blue to yellow. A warm, powerful flame surrounded her. She wondered for a moment if the Jinn had merely just changed forms, until she felt him move. No, it was Gohan. His Super Saiyan aura was what surrounded her now.   
He was breathing hard, almost at his limit. Most of his clothes singed from his form.   
  
“You had me worried for a bit, I thought I was going to have to kill it the old fashioned way.”   
  
Bulma laughed nervously, the adrenaline still surging through her. Changing fear to excitement. Acutely aware of his strong muscular form still gripping her close, her palms flush up against his bare chest. With each breath in, his scent got stronger. He smelt so fucking good. Or was her sense of smell just heightened from the chemicals being pumped into her.   
His breath tickling her ear and making her shudder, his grip formed tighter around her.   
  
She bit her lip “Gohan…”   
  
His golden illuminated face pulled back, she was met with aqua eyes. They darted down to her mouth, watching the desire being held back by her teeth.   
  
“Yes Bulma?” His voice heavy with a need. Need to conquer her. She had never heard him so commanding. If she was honest, it made her ache for him more.   
  
“Fuck me”   
  
In one motion, she had her arms and legs around him, his had moved to her waist. Lips hungrily pressed and parted, tongues flicked and licked. Tasting him while she explored his mouth. Intense pulsing pumped through her core as she ground her hips on his growing bulge. His groans a precursor to more fervent pressure from his lips and tongue. His hard dick pumping and pressing against her opening, pleading to be let free through his gi.   
  
Dropping them both the ground, neither breaking away from kissing. The tight grip he had on her loosened and her feet fell to the rock. She slipped her hands up to his face, trying to pull him closer, she wanted more of him against her, inside her.   
Just as she realised his hands were gone for her body, she felt the snapping and ripping of her clothes. Leaving her body chilled by the air, now only in her bra and panties. Yelping in surprise she broke from their kiss, only to be met with his handsome, carnal gaze.   
The flamed aura that surrounded him disappeared. But he still remained in his Super Saiyan form.   
  
“Don’t change back”   
  
He smirked. “Are you sure?”   
  
“I can handle it,” She said. “It’ll be kinky”   
  
“Mmmm” Gohan groaned, dropping to his knee. He grabbed her foot and began slipping off her slip-on sneakers. Pulling at her and making her step closer toward him. Hands reached up and ripped down the laced fabric of her panties. Making her legs shake as he went. Quickly, she removed her bra as he kissed her inner thighs, heading to the junction between her legs. Still feverishly watching her, drinking in her naked form. He now knelt before her.   
  
“You’re amazing,” He said. “Perfect”   
  
Lips traced where his fingers had already been, setting off the chemicals in her brain and the excruciating thudding inside her cunt. Her legs quivered as his fingers slid over her wet lips. Fingers tangled into his bright golden hair, pulling softly and stroking his scalp. It only incited him further.   
He kissed the insides of her thighs, traveling upward to meet her swollen bud. Nerve endings fired, creating pleasure waves throughout her hips as his touch massaged her sensitive bud. Pressing the base of his tongue against her slit, hungrily tasting her. His fingers pushed into her opening slipping inside her pussy, her walls clenched around him while his tongue worked her clit.   
  
“Please, fuck me Gohan! fill me up”   
  
Obeying her, he pulled out his fingers, licking them clean of her juices. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he materialised and reappeared standing before her. A slight shock of his lightning fast movement was quickly overridden by the sight of him removing the rest of his gi. Of course she had known he would be ripped. But the sight of his naked well formed chest was delicious. She reached out and traced her fingers along his arm muscles as he bent to remove his pants. His thick, massive cock sprung free. Unable to resist she wrapped her hand after his shaft, pumping up and down, causing him to moan. She bent down, licking up his sweet tasting pre-cum from the tip of his cock.   
  
“Oh my god” He said, his hand stroking her cheek as her mouth played with his knob. “You make me so hard Bulma”   
  
Making eye contact with him only made him groan and throw his head back. His dick pulsing in her hand. Swiftly, faster than her eyes could register, he had grabbed her arms. Pulling her up and bending over to grab her ass. Before she could even reciprocate, he had her legs wrapped around his waist. Arms flinging around his neck for support as her body was tossed around like she weighed nothing. The feeling was exhilarating.   
Both hands grappling her ass tight to his hips. Slowly she rocked her hips, covering his cock in her wetness.   
  
“You’re so wet”   
  
She arched her back more, begging him with her body. “That hard cock of yours has done to me, I’ve wanted this for a while”   
  
“Me too”   
  
Lining up his tip, she pushed down and stretched out her opening. Moaning into his ear. “Fuck me” She said leaning forward and kissing him hard.   
  
The whole surface of her skin pricked as he powered up again, sending her hair flying around her face. He gripped her hard and thrust up inside her, withdrawing and entering her cunt slowly. Each pump filled her expertly as her body bounced on his cock.   
Being picked up and fucked like this was exhilarating. The shape and angle of his cock was damn near perfect.   
His powerful aura and meaty cock rippled pleasure throughout her body. She felt her climax rolling in as his tempo increased. Smashing harder into her wet slit, he grew harder, his balls tightening up inside him.   
  
She broke their kiss. “Are you going to cum?”   
  
“Yes, I can’t help myself, you feel so good,” He bent down on his knees, still holding her. “But I want to make you cum, fuck you for hours”   
  
Bulma giggled and grabbed his face, kissing him again.”I don’t want you to stop now, I want this all the time”   
  
Laying her carefully on the rocks below, he wrapped his hands around her legs, spreading them as he drunk her in. “You’re so fucking gorgeous” He groan, moving his hands to her hips, gripping tightly and pulling her in. Grinding his shaft across her sopping wet cunt made her convulse. Rolling her hips again, eagerly urging him inside her.   
Sliding himself back in, her tight core absorbed him and gripped his cock. Watching him above her, his face contorted in pleasure made her own skin flush. He looked stunning fucking her.   
  
“I want to feel you cum”   
  
“Oh God”   
  
His rhythm intensified along with his grip on her hips. Moving his thumb to her core, he slicked it in her juices and began rubbing circles around her clit. His back arched so he could roll his hips into her. Deepening his thrust. “Fuck, don’t stop” Bulma cried out.   
  
Her hand's reached out to his thighs and squeezed hard, cutting into him. Between his dick filling her tight opening and his thumb stimulating her bud, her orgasm closed in. The rolling of his hips, with a brutal pumping of his shaft made her whole body shudder. As her eyes closed and her pussy clenched around him. He bent down and kissed her hard. Without thinking her hands switched from his thighs to his hair again, gripping his hair in bunches as her body shook into an orgasm. Her mind went piercing white with pleasure. Rolling over her orgasm, she cried out through kissing him.   
Feeling her pulsating cunt strangle his cock, induced his own climax. His hard dick throbbing hard inside her, shooting hot creamy seed deep inside her as he continued to slam into her.   
  
“Fuck” He breathed, slowing down his pumping as their orgasms subsided.   
  
Reaching down, he kissed her tenderly again. Enjoying feeling his hard cock still inside her, she wrapped her legs around him, urging him to scoop her up into an embrace.   
  
“If I knew how well you would fuck me, I would have suggested this early.” She said through their kiss.   
  
The comment elicited a laugh from him. Making him slip his tongue inside her mouth, passionately ramping up their embrace.   
  
“I’m not going to stop now, you know that right?”   
  
“Good, I don’t want you to ever stop. Do you hear me?”


End file.
